YOU
by Dikanasly
Summary: Hanya cerita klise tentang rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. GS/MATURE. NOT CHILD. ONESHOT.


Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

M

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi ketika Chanyeol sampai pada pelataran rumahnya.

Hari yang melelahkan ketika harus bersembunyi di balik meja kebesarannya dengan dokumen silih berganti lalu dan lalang di mejanya meminta diberi perhatian dan beberapa coretan dari bolpoin mahalnya. Dan itu melelahkan secara batin. Belum lagi jika cek lapangan.

Ah, sudahlah.

Chanyeol menginjakan kakinya di plester rumah dengan kaki di seret seperti memikul Atlas seberat beberapa ton.

Ketika Ia membuka pintu hanya gelaplah yang menyapa.

 _Dimana dia?_ Batin Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Lalu Ia melangkah untuk menuju kamar mereka.

Yup, dia yang di maksud adalah istrinya. Istri mungil cantik jelita bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun.

Kosong dan gelap dan dingin. Seperti tak terjamah oleh manusia.

Pertanyaan tentang 'Dimana Istrinya' terus lalu lalang di otak jeniusnya.

"Dimana dia?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri dan diputuskannya mandi dahulu berlanjut mencari si Mungil nanti.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu ketika Chanyeol keluar dari Kamar Mandi dengan pakaian rumahannya.

Celana jeans selutut dan kaos pendek warna abu-abu.

Dilengkapi rambut acak-acakan dengan air yang masih menetes menandakan selesei keramas.

Untung Baekhyun belum melihat. Jadi untuk sementara air liur Baekhyun masih aman di konsumsi.

Dengan langkah santai Chanyeol mulai melihat-lihat isi rumahnya. Tapi tidak dengan kolong kasur dan meja.

 _Come on, Man._

Hingga tibalah Chanyeol di dapur.

Yup! Kepalanya di taruh di atas meja dengan tangan rantingnya menjadi bantal. Tapi anehnya di meja bar itu diaㅡIstrinyaㅡtidak duduk di kursi yang melengkapi meja tersebut, melainkan kursi meja makan yang notebenenya berkaki pendek.

Ah, Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang ada di otak mungil Istrinya itu.

Dengan memakai kursi itu kepala Baekhyun tidak semuanya ada di atas meja, melainkan harus mengulur badan dan kepalanya pun hanya sedikit diatas meja.

Chanyeol tak tahan melihat tubuh mungil itu yang kelihatan tersiksa tapi juga kelihatan mengairahkan ketika kedua tangan mungil itu menjadi bantal dan tubuhnya mengulur tak terlalu sampai ke meja bar yang tinggi sehingga tubuh mungil tapi molek itu semakin terlihat mengiurkan. Chanyeol menghela napas.

Antara merasa lega, kasihan, dan... Bergairah?

 _Oh, Man! Istrimu benar-benar makhluk penggoda yang ulung._ Dewa batin Chanyeol berseru.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju Istrinya yang seperti tak merasa sulit untuk tidur dengan posisi yang membuat Chanyeol usap dada. Diam-diam Chanyeol meringis ngeri.

"Bisa-bisanya... " gumam Chanyeol.

Lantas Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut datar Baekhyun.

Si mungil mengeliat tak nyaman ketika ada yang mengusik tidur lelahnya."Eungh..." terbangun dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

Hembusan napas ia rasakan di tengkuknya membuatnya merinding.

"Sudah tidurnya, _Sleepyhead_?" suara bass yang tak asing itu berbisik pelan di telinga kanannya menghantarkan rasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya namun yang nampak jelas hanya di pipinya.

Anggukan sebagai jawaban untuk sang Suami. "Kau sudah pulang?"

OH MY! PERTANYAAN APA ITU, B? Dewi batin Baekhyun merutuk. Karena, _well_ , jelas Chanyeol sudah didepannya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi tidur, Baek." saran Chanyeol kalem yang dibalas anggukan malas dari Baekhyun yang sambil lalu melewati Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka.

Didalam kamar Baekhyun menanggalkan kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya kemudian mengenakan baju tidur tipisnya berwarna pastel berlengan sejari. Tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar.

 _Kenapa istrinya ternyata begitu menggairahkan? Sial!_ Umpat Chanyeol.

Memang umur pernikahan mereka sudah hampir enam bulan tapi entahlah, malam pertama pun hanya dilewatkan dengan tidur. Dalam tanda kutip tidur dengan mata terpejam diatas tempat tidur tanpa melakukan hal lain. Yeah, notebenenya mereka itu merupakan pasangan perjodohan dari kedua orang tua mereka dan mereka hanya menjalankan peran sebagai haknya saja. Yup, suami istri. Tapi yang membingungkan mereka belum juga melakukan hal yang layaknya suami istri.

Hingga ketika beberapa hari ini ayah ibu mereka yang mulai menanyakan soal cucu. Chanyeol hanya menjawab alakadarnya: belum diberi.

Sebenarnya seiring waktu mereka menjadi suami istri tanpa disadari sudah ada rasa satu sama lain, namun entah gengsi atau tidak punya waktu, mereka belum menyatakan satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika rasa itu sudah sangat dalam dan berubah menjadi cinta yang merimbas saling menginginkan namun apalah daya ketika ego masih di junjung tinggi-tinggi.

 _Yeah,_ mereka adalah sepasang muda-muda yang dipertemukan dengan adanya perjodohan antar kedua keluarga. _Klise_ sekali bukan?

Bahkan baru beberapa hari ini Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun salah satu saingannya di SHS dulu. Dunia tak selebar daun kelor ternyata.

Atensi Chanyeol kembali terlatih makhluk penggoda diatas peraduannya. Dengan dress piyamanya.

Ugh, sesuatu di bawah sana mulai menegang.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan ludah berikut gairahnya. Karenaㅡsungguh! Ia begitu lelah, begitupun Baekhyun yang terlihat pulas dengan tidurnya.

Chanyeol berbaring bagai mayatㅡkakuㅡugh! Benar-benar menyusahkan. Tapi entah ilham dari mana Chanyeol dengan menghandalkan kelelahannya kemudian tenggelam dalam dunia kapuk.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia berpelukan bagai lintah tak terpisahkan dengan istriㅡyang tak sempat Ia sentuh.

 **Hari** yang melelahkan bagi Chanyeol dengan perjalanan bisnisnya. Bahkan Ia hanya meninggalkan note kecil untuk istrinya dirumah.

Huft, sudah tiga hari Ia harus mengurusi segala _tetek-bengek_ tentang bisnis di negara tetangga. Danㅡdemi Tuhan! Tiga hari ini adalah tiga harus yang menyiksa Jasmani dan Rohaninya terus terang.

Rindunya akan istri mendera tak berbelas kasihan pada dirinya. Benar-benar kesakitan.

 _Tinggal satu hari lagi!_ Chanyeol mulai menyemangati diri sendiri. Dalam ketenggelamannya akan berkas-berkas, Ia tak menyangka sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Yang berarti tepat duapuluh empat jam dari sekarang Ia bisa terbang menghampiri istrinya lagi.

 **SADY**

Baeekyunmerasa begitu gelisah didera rindu akan suami. Benar memang, mereka tak punya suatu interaksi dalam rumah tangganya sebelumnya namun lambat laun sesuatu yang tak sesuai ekspektasi pun tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

Bahkan Chanyeol pun dingin-dingin saja dengan dirinya tapiㅡah! Sudahlah. Intinya Ia menyintai suaminya! Ops, keceplosan.

Parfum suaminya yang selalu terhirup ketika Ia tidurpun beberapa hari ini lenyap perlahan. Terang saja sekarang Baekhyun dengan percaya dirinya memakai kemeja putih milik Chanyeol yang agakㅡsangatㅡkebesaran dibanding tubuhnya yang mungil. Apalagi tanpa memakai bawahanpun Ia masih merasa tenggelam dalam kemeja Chanyeol.

Sambil menghirup udara malam di balkon kamarnya. Entahlah, Ia masih berpikir tentang rasa rindunya akan suaminya dan perbuatan yang Ia lakukan sekarang.

Hey, untung saja Chanyeol pulang besok? Pikir Baekhyun.

Namun pupus seketika ketika merasa lengan kokoh merambat dari belakang tubuhnya. Berikut memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara berat dan hembusan napas yang mengenai tengkuknya membuat Baekhyun menahan napas.

"Bernapas, Byun. Aku bertanya padamu." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ak-akuㅡ" Baekhyun benar-benar sulit benapas ketika tengkuknya merasakan ada benda kenyal yang menghinggapinya.

"Katakan, Byun." tuntut Chanyeol masih dengan gencarnya mencium juga menghidu di leher wanitanya. Wanitanya? Oh! Chanyeol benar-benar akan mewujudkannya malam ini.

"AhㅡChanㅡakuㅡ" Baekhyun berucap tersenggal juga dengan desah tertahan akibat ulah Chanyeol yang membangkitkan nafsu primitif yang terpendam.

"Katakanㅡsial! Kau benar-benar menggairahkan."

Dengan geraman Chanyeol menyentak tubuh si mungil menghadap dirinya. Dengan segenap hatinya merengkuh, membelai, dan mencumbu setiap inci wajah Baekhyun.

Ah, baru kali ini Chanyeol bermain dengan perasaan. Tentu saja bukan hanya wanita yang dapat melakukannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, B." masih dengan cumbuan dalam wajah Baekhyun, "diatas ranjang kita." dan seketika merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan merebahkannya di peraduannya.

"Chanyeol... Ak-aku... Akh..." dengan susah payah Baekhyun ingin membalas namun apa daya, kontrol tubuhnya terkendali penuh atas tangan raksasa Chanyeol.

Lantas Chanyeol mengecup perlahan namun pasti ketika tak ada reaksi berontakpun Ia melanjutkan dengan lumatan dan gigitan. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka akibat kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Itu membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benat tidak mengetahui seputar hal yang tengah Ia alami ini.

Merasa agak aneh dengan lidah Chanyeol yang membelai setiap inci isi mulutnyapun Baekhyun berinisiatif menghentikan itu. Tak lantas Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Lama semakin lama Chanyeol melahap bibirnya, Baekhyun lalu merasakan kenikmatan ketika mulai melunakkan bibirnya dan ikut adil dengan lidah Chanyeol didalam mulutnya.

"Eung..." desahan yang tak dapat Baekhyun tahan lagi ketika ciuman Chanyeol yang mulai merambat kearah bawah dengan tangan Chanyeol tak bisa diam juga mulai melucuti kemeja yang Baekhyun pakai.

"B, kau begitu wangi danㅡ" ucapan Chanyeol berhenti guna mengamati tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang bulat dibawah kuasanya, "ㅡindah. Berwarna merah muda merekah."

Sebelum Baekhyun mengerti maksud terselubung tentang kata - kata Chanyeol, Ia harus dihadapi dengan tatapan intens Chanyeol pada dirinya yang dibawah sana.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak mengerti sejak kapan Ia bertelanjang penuh dibawah kuasa suaminya. Dan tatapan Chanyeol-uh! Baekhyun berniat merapatkan pahanya danㅡ

Chanyeol dengan keahlian yang bahkan masih membuat Baekhyun bingung meniup dan mengelus daerah sensitifnya. Baekhyun merasa berkedut dibawah sana, sekaligus panas akibat tatapan lapar Changeol.

Menghidu, "Kau wangi, B. Danㅡ" menjilat, "ㅡnikmat."

Dan berlanjut dengan jilatan dan kuluman yang semakin intens dibawah sana.

Baekhyun mulai mengeliat tidak karuan akibat serangan kenikmatan yang terlalu mendadak. "Ah..." desah Baekhyun merasakan ketika benda lunak dan kenyal merasuki dirinya dan menjetik-jetikkan di intinya. Sial, telinga Baekhyun berdengung.

Kulitnya meremang tatkala sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti mengalir deras dan akan menghancurkannyaㅡmeski dalam artian menyenangkan begitu Chanyeol yang menghentikannya secara mendadak. Seketika itu Baekhyun merasa beban kekecewaan.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Baekhyun, dengan tetap mengamati tubuh Baekhyun yang terkapar di ranjang mereka.

Oh, tubuh indah itu. Kulit putih yang nyaris transparan diterpa sinar rembulan, kaki jenjang dengan lengan bak ranting yang rapuh juga rambut panjang lebat dan wangi.

Dan itu semua terlentang di atas peraduannya. Kulit putih yang tenggelan di kasur. Lengan yang terbuka memamerkan kedua bukit kembarnya. Rambut acak-acakan yang terhampar di kasur. Dan uh-oh, Chanyeol tak akan melewatkan yang ini.

Kaki jenjang itu yang dibalut kulit seputih salju terbuka lebar memamerkan keindahan dipangkal paha Baekhyun. Berwarna merah muda. Dan benar-benar menggoda yang membuat Chanyeol ingin terus-menerus merasakan itu apabila tak ada gairah yang lebih besar untuk diluaskan.

Singkat saja, pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya berserakan di lantai kamar. Merangkak dan mengayomi tubuh rapuh si mungil dengan mata _puppy_ nya yang sayu.

"Chanyeol..." ucapnya rendah dengan sebelah tangan membelai wajah dan tangan yang lain meraba dada sang Suami.

Sedangkan Chanyeol meneruskan memuja tubuh mungil nan sintal milik Sang Istri. Dengan melucuti pakaiannya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka menyatu dengan pelahan, tapat dan dalam. Pada awal Baekhyun yang menguarkan suara akan kesakitan dan Chanyeol yang menggeram tertahan kini memilik irama mereka.

Seiring tarik ulur dengan kelembutan sebisa mungkin Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin melayang. Seperti halnya kabut putih yang menyelimuti mereka, dan berlanjut bak air hujan yang menhujam dengan keras dan deras. Tapiㅡ

ㅡugh! Baekhyun begitu sulit mendeskripsikan pengalam pertamanya ini. Ini menyakitkan. Pada awalnya, tentu saja. Namun pendapat berbeda untuk pelepasan terdahsyatnya. Memabukkan dan menyesakkanㅡbukan dalam artian buruk.

Jika saja Baekhyun memilih mengikuti para temannya dengan _having sex_ mereka, apakah Ia akan merasa bak dipuja Suaminya seperti sekarang? Dan Ia bersyukur menghindar dari itu semua.

Dan saat Baekhyun mulai berfikir tentang 'apakah suaminya sama seperti dirinya? Menjadikannya yang pertama?' hujaman memabukkan kembali Chanyeol liukkan.

"Chan... Aku..."

Baekhyun merasa napasnya serasa sampai tenggorakan akibat rasa nikmat tak terelakkan kembali padanya. Dan masih berlanjut untuk beberapa waktu kemudian hingga lelah menyelubungi keduanya. Saling merengkuh dan terlelap.

Ketika merasa terusik akan sinar menyilaukan Baekhyun mulai mengerjap sebal.

Membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit lantas wajah Chanyeol lah yang Ia lihat pertama kali.

Tatapan mata bulat yang membuat tubuhnya kembali memanas dan begitu Ia mengerti apa maksudnya namun berusaha ditampiknya. Ia masih lelah, tolong.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menyiratkan itu semua dengan gamblang.

"Aku pertama untukmu. Dan mungkin semalam itu menyakitkan, tentu kau sebal karena aku harus bilang aku tidak menyesal. Terika kasih sudah menjaganya untukku." suara serak Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Senyum kecil terbit di wajah Chanyeol menular begitu sama pada Baekhyun.

"Akupun, Chanyeol. Aku tak menyesal akan itu semua. Dan sama-sama. Aku tak tahu rasanya akan sepertiㅡ" kemudian si mungil tersadar akan perkataan vulgarnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya, "Seperti apa?" lalu menyerigai selerti serigala menemukan mangsa terlemah dab terlezatnya.

Rona pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. "Maaf, aku malu." cicit Baekhyun lantas menyerukan kepalanya kedalam dekapan suaminya.

Kekehan geli Chanyeol lontar dan membalas rengkuhan istri mungilnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang."

Sontak kepala Baekhyun mendongak. Kata-kata seperti lenyap. Frasa tak tersedia dalam rangkaian diotaknya. Hilang dan kosong.

"Apa?"

Hanya itu yang mampu terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Dan parahnya kau malah melototiku dengan mata mungil mu itu? Apa itu kedengaran horor. Sudah kuduga ahㅡmaaf aku... "

Kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja ketika merasa lengan kecil melingkari lehernya." Tidak, Suamiku. Tidak. Maksudku tkdak horor dan itu manis. Dan akㅡakujugamencintaimu."

Sungguh, Baekhyun sekarang yang merasa horor dengan perkataannya tak terkecuali ketika menyadari tubuh telanjanga memeluk dan menempel rapat dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Apa katamu?" Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dari ceruk lehernya, "katakan lagi. Dan tatap mataku, B."

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi.

"Tak ada pengulangan, Tuan. Dan aku malu." gerutu Baekhyun dengan suara teredam. Sentakan tawa Chanyeol mengguncang tubuhnya serta dan entah bagaimana Ia kembali dalam kuasa suaminya lagi.

"Kau membuatku mabuk, B. Dan menginginkanmu lagi dan lagi." ucap Chanyeol dibarengi kecupan kupu-kupu pada wajah mungil Baekhyun lalu berakhir melumat bibir tipisnya.

"Chan... Chanyeol... Aku belumㅡ" namun kata-kata Baekhyun akan tetap mengambang.

"Mandi bersama, Sayang?" seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar.

"Chan... Ak-AH! Eung!" protes Bakhyun yang diabaikan Chanyeol.

Penyatuan Chanyeol lakukan ketika berdiri dengan menggendong Baekhyun ala Koala. Dan menghujam Baekhyun sambil lalu melenggang kearah kamar mandi.

Baekhyun dengan pekikan kenikmatannya semakin menjadi ketika kelembutan Chanyeol semalam tergantikan oleh kepanasan dan kekuatan menhujam dirinya dengan tepat, lekat, cepat, dan begitu dalam.

"Aku... Chan..." jeritan Baekhyun tak terhentikan didalam kamar mandi dan berlanjut beberapa saatㅡyang entah saat berapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **JAM BERAPA SEKARANG? LAGI SAKIT PERUT DAN AKHIRNYA NYELESEIKAN INI AJA/pret**

 **Makasih. Maaf untuk kekurangannya.**

 **2.15 AM**

 **BANDAR, KEDIRI**

 **22 NOVEMBER 2017**

 **Yeogineun**

 **Dikanasly (:**


End file.
